The goal of this project is to identify genetic factors contributing to noninsulin dependent diabetes (NIDDM) and its' complications by developing a national registry of well studied families. Families are identified in which 2 siblings have NIDDM and additional siblings and/or living parents are available for study. The lymphoblastoid cell lines and data will be made available to investigators who are studying the genetic basis of NIDDM.